When functioning normally, the heart produces rhythmic contractions and is capable of pumping blood throughout the body. The heart has specialized conduction pathways in both the atria and the ventricles that enable the rapid conduction of excitation impulses (i.e. depolarizations) from the SA node throughout the myocardium. These specialized conduction pathways conduct the depolarizations from the SA node to the atrial myocardium, to the atrio-ventricular node, and to the ventricular myocardium to produce a coordinated contraction of both atria and both ventricles.
The conduction pathways synchronize the contractions of the muscle fibers of each chamber as well as the contraction of each atrium or ventricle with the opposite atrium or ventricle. Without the synchronization afforded by the normally functioning specialized conduction pathways, the heart's pumping efficiency is greatly diminished. Patients who exhibit pathology of these conduction pathways can suffer compromised cardiac output.
Cardiac rhythm management devices have been developed that provide pacing stimulation to one or more heart chambers in an attempt to improve the rhythm and coordination of atrial and/or ventricular contractions. Cardiac rhythm management devices typically include circuitry to sense signals from the heart and a pulse generator for providing electrical stimulation to the heart. Leads extending into the patient's heart chamber and/or into veins of the heart are coupled to electrodes that sense the heart's electrical signals and for delivering stimulation to the heart in accordance with various therapies for treating cardiac arrhythmias.
Pacemakers are cardiac rhythm management devices that deliver a series of low energy pace pulses timed to assist the heart in producing a contractile rhythm that maintains cardiac pumping efficiency. Pace pulses may be intermittent or continuous, depending on the needs of the patient. There exist a number of categories of pacemaker devices, with various modes for sensing and pacing one or more heart chambers.
Pacing therapy has been used in the treatment of heart failure (HF). HF causes diminished pumping power of the heart, resulting in the inability to deliver enough blood to meet the demands of peripheral tissues. HF may cause weakness, loss of breath, and build up of fluids in the lungs and other body tissues. HF may affect the left heart, right heart or both sides of the heart. For example, HF may occur when deterioration of the muscles of the heart produce an enlargement of the heart and/or reduced contractility. The reduced contractility decreases the cardiac output of blood and may result in an increased heart rate. In some cases, HF is caused by unsynchronized contractions of the left and right heart chambers, denoted atrial or ventricular dysynchrony. Particularly when the left or right ventricles are affected, the unsynchronized contractions can significantly decrease the pumping efficiency of the heart.
Pacing therapy to promote synchronization of heart chamber contractions to improve cardiac function is generally referred to as cardiac resynchronization therapy (CRT). Some cardiac pacemakers are capable of delivering CRT by pacing multiple heart chambers. Pacing pulses are delivered to the heart chambers in a sequence that causes the heart chambers to contract in synchrony, increasing the pumping power of the heart and delivering more blood to the peripheral tissues of the body. In the case of dysynchrony of right and left ventricular contractions, a biventricular pacing therapy may pace one or both ventricles. Bi-atrial pacing or pacing of all four heart chambers may alternatively be used.